My Summer w the Jonas Brothers
by shortylikemine53
Summary: What will happen when Alie meets the Jonas Brothersat a beach resort along with their family and hers? Will they end up together? Will Alie find love with Nick or Joe? Will Amanda fall with the one she's always liked more or will she chose Kevin?
1. California Girls or Not?

**~Alie's and Amanda's house 5:30 in Alie's and Amanda's bedroom~**

**Mom- WAKE UP girls! Were leaving tomorrow to go camping, remember?**

**Amanda- (kind of annoyed) Oh yea and don't forget the part about there being 4 boys! Are they cute?**

**Alie- They better be or I'm not going!**

**Mom- You're going to have to wait and see, I haven't seen them in like 10 years I haven't met their youngest yet he's only 7. And the oldest was only 10 and the other two boys were 5 and 9 last time I remember seeing them in New Jersey.**

**Alie- Okay but were going to Florida, right?**

**Mom- Right.**

**Gracie- Am I going to mommy? I want to go with you and Amanda.**

**Dad- (yelling from downstairs) Come on girls give me all of your clothes!**

**Amanda- Dad? Do we really have to take a plane?**

**Dad- yes, it's too far to drive we live in California and the beach house were staying at is in Florida.**

***they all leave the house and drive to the Air Port and get on a plane***

**~Plane Ride There~**

***While we were on the plane I listened to my I-Pod the whole way there mostly including the Jonas Brothers and Simple Plan. Amanda took a very long nap, and the others watched whatever the plane was playing on the giant T.V. By the time we arrived there it was 3:00 a.m. the next morning.***

**~Beach house~**

**Mom-Thank you very much Denise for letting us stay her with you this summer. So where are we sleeping?**

**Alie- Have we meet before Denise, you sound and look like someone I know?**

**Denise- No I don't believe we ever meet but, the girls will have to share a room with my boys, but Gracie may have her own. My baby Frankie wants to stay with his older brother Kevin. Alie and Amanda my chose who they will be rooming with the boys are up stairs; you girls could go right on up and decide who gets what.**

***We started heading up the stairs to find NICK & JOE JONAS standing in the middle of the hallway. I automatically picked rooming with Nick and you chose Joe!***

**Alie- (I thought to myself 'I should of known with Denise then Frankie and then Kevin' that this was the Jonas Brothers beach house)**

**~Alie & Nick's room~**

***Me and Nick decided who got the right side of the closet and who got the left side it turns out I got the right side and Nick got the left side, but Nick was nice about the whole thing.***

**Alie- Are you sure, I don't mind having the left half?**

**Nick- No, it's alright I want you to have it, and I don't care what side I get… now, pick a bed.**

***I picked the bed to the right because Nick really likes royal blue and that was on the life, Nick told me he would be happy with whatever he got, but I felt like he really wanted the royal blue so I decided he can have it.***

**~Amanda's & Joe's room~**

***Back in Amanda and Joe's room Joe let Amanda have everything she wanted. As she got up from lying on her new bed, Joe couldn't help but jump in front of her then slowly leans into kiss her. And Amanda returned the favor and kissed him back. Kevin interrupted by barging in and asking if they wanted to chill in the living room.***

**~Living Room~**

***Sitting in silence were the 6 of us just staring at each other***

**Nick- So who wants to play a game?**

**Amanda- Sure, but what game?**

**Kevin- How about…*thinking*…seven minutes in heaven?**

**Everyone but Kevin- Sure! This outta be good!**

**Kevin- who's first?**

**Alie- Ohhh pick me!**

**Joe- Okay? Alie? You can go!**

***In the hat there was a purity ring, guitar pick and a Miley Cyrus key chain. I reached in and pulled out the Miley Cyrus key chain.***

***Nick stood up and walked me over to the closet and closed the door behind us. He told me that ever since we arrived here he had his eyes laid on me, and he began to sing " When You Look Me In The Eyes". And when he ended he pressed his soft lips up against mine, but not to hard, then I kissed him back. Another minute later Amanda comes and opens the door and said "times up". As me and Nick left the closet he whispered in my ears "Will you go out with me?" With a cute and adorable smile I replied "Of course I would!" And with that we sat back down with the others.**

**Alie- Next is your turn Amanda!**

***When you stuck your hand into the hat you felt something round and cold, so you decided to picked that. It ends up that you had picked Joe's purity ring***

***Joe grabs you hand and follows you to the closet and closes the door behind you guys. While Amanda and Joe were in the closet Amanda started to talk and he interrupts by putting his soft lips against your's***


	2. You'll Get Cramps!

*Chapter 2 – Dinner*

Paul- (Yelling from downstairs) Dudes and dudets.. Time to eat!

Kevin- Oh crap! (whispers) Get them out of the closet!

(Nick ran over to the closet door and interrupted an intense make-out session)

Nick- (whispers) Dude it's time to eat! Dad just called up here, your lucky his lazy but didn't come up here.

Amanda- (Mumbles to herself) wow, this is embarrassing

(We all headed downstairs to find everyone but the 5 of us at the dinner table)

Joe- We're sorry, I was just helping Amanda finish unpacking her stuff.

Nick- And I was helping Al.

Alie's Mom- Wow! Alie doesn't let anyone call her Al. Not even her own Father and Mother.

Alie- (smiles back in embarrassment)

(As we were eating Denise interrupted everyone.)

Denise- You know there a beach party and you boys should show the girls around, maybe even dance a little.

Nick- (looking over towards Joe) I'm fine with it if you and Kevin are?

Joe- I guess?

Paul- What a great idea!

Alie's Dad- Yea I'm sure the girls would love to see the beach.

Alie's Mom- Plus the girls love to dance

Alie- (whispers next to her) Okay you can shut up now mom!

Amanda- yes please SHUT IT!

Nick- It's fine we love to dance

*After Dinner*

(I pulled Nick outside in the field laughing)

Alie- (still laughing) Nick… Why did you call me Al?

Nick- Well I like that name, and it's a very cute nickname for Alie! Is it okay if I call you Al, please? (he said this with an adorable smile)  
Alie- Sure but only if I can call you Nicky and if you give me a kiss!

Nick- DEAL!

(Nick leaned into kiss me but I pulled away seeing that my mom was staring though the window, a minute later she walked away)

Alie- Sorry. My mom can be rude sometimes.

Nick- It's fine.

(Leans into kiss me but I ran teasing him, making him chase after me in the field, Nick then tackled me lightly and I landed on top of him when I fell. I leaned in to kiss him and he rolled over and began to run away)

Alie- Please come back. I'm really tired!

Nick- Alright cry baby, stay there. I'm coming

(Nick grabbed me under my legs and my back and then carried me half way to the house then gently put me down and kissed me)


	3. Project RunAWay!

* Chapter 3 * - * The Beach and Questions *

*At the beach*

(We were all sitting at a table and all of a sudden When You Look Me in the Eyes started to play)

Joe- So Amanda, you want to go dance?

Amanda- Of course I do.

(Joe stands up and reaches his hand, and Amanda grabs it and stood up to)

Amanda- You guys coming?

Nick- Yeah

(Nick does the same to me as Joe did to Amanda)

(As Amanda and Joe were dancing a few Jonas Brothers fans recognized Joe dancing with you and asked for autographs, he said NO! But he would sing only one song. So Joe grabbed Nick from me and they up and sang the song Inseparable in dedication of me and Amanda. Towards the end of the song they grabbed our hands and helped us up on stage. After the song we big in a near by bush waiting for all the JB fans to leave Then we headed home for the night.)

*Past 11:30*

(Heading up the stairs)

Nick- Oh and don't sleep in all day girls we have a surprise for yous in the morning!

(After hearing that me and Amanda hugged each other goodnight and she whispered in my ear)

Amanda- (whispering) I am glad we came here.

(Then she pulled apart from the hug and went in our rooms)

(After you went in your's and Joe's room you laid down right away and fell asleep soon after that. While you were sleeping I laid down and closed my eyes but then I felt a body lay on me, I opened my eyes and noticed it was only Nick)

Alie- Nick?  
Nick- Yeah?

Alie- What are you doing?

Nick- Just cuddling with my girlfriend. Is there something wrong with me wanting to make sure you were safe?  
Alie- No there's nothing wrong with that but I'm getting tried so I'm going to go to bed.

Nick- okay

Alie- Aren't you going to go to bed to?

Nick- Yeah, but can't I cuddle first?

(As he said that he realized I was already asleep. So he kissed my forehead and said goodnight)

*in the morning*

(I woke up and Nick was still lying with me)

Nick- (smiling) Hello Beautiful!

Alie- Good morning Nickyy (smiling)

Nick- Lets head down stairs and get something to eat.

(When we walked down stairs Amanda and Joe were already eating. Nick, Joe, and Kevin all left the kitchen and headed to their parents room and closed the door behind them so we couldn't hear what they were talking about. When they came out they told us they have something to ask us!)

Alie- Okay? What do you need?

Joe- Okay well did you know we have a concert in two days for part of our look me in the eyes tour?

Amanda- Yeah! Were going

Alie- We already have our tickets, because as soon as we knew we would miss the one in our home town back in California, we knew we would be here so we bought the tickets!

Nick- Well they you better find someone to sell them to!

Alie- Why?

Joe- Well since you are going out with the people in the band you get in for free and you get to go backstage to "meet the band". (being sarcastic) Isn't that CRAZY!

Alie- (laughs) Okay? Thank You!

Nick- Don't thank us, thank your parents for dragging you here to send the summer with us!  
Amanda- Want to know something funny, Alie didn't even want to come here in the first place.

Alie- HEY! I said I would come if there were cute boys!

Joe- Well what about you Amanda? Did you want to come here?

Amanda- I didn't mind coming

Alie- OH PA-LEASE!! You were complaining that we had to take a plain from California!  
Amanda- Whatever

Alie- Just kidding, GSOH! (Whispers) She really was!

Amanda- Well the sad thing is that were only here for the summer! 

Joe- Well it's only the beginning of summer, well what I mean is that it's only June 30 th.

Amanda- That's what I mean only two months with each other. And when your having fun with someone you love it could only seem like 3 weeks!

Nick- That's the other thing we wanted to know!

Alie- Huh?

Joe/Nick/Kevin- We were wondering if you wanted to come on tour with us after the summer.

Alie- Or course we want to… but what about our parents?

Joe- You can always ask them…DUH!

Amanda- (laughs) okay but when?

Nick- I don't know?

Alie- How about now?

Amanda- Or…How about when they get back from the shopping?

Alie- Okay!


End file.
